MyStreet Dairies (MyStreet meets Minecraft Dairies)
by LightMaker300
Summary: We may or may not have seen Aphmau's MyStreet and Dairies roleplay but what if those two stories are connected with each other. Aphmau and Aaron found a mystery Dairy than strangely get sent between the time of MyStreet and Dairies. (This now an AU)
1. Chapter 1

Welp, here I am doing one crazy fan fiction off from a minecraft roleplay made by Aphmau and her friends. Every character that has to do with this story belongs to Aphmau and to Aphmau only...and to some of her friends.

…...

 **Chapter 1:**

Sometime before MyStreet season 4

Aphmau and Aaron's house

Aphmau POV – Aaron and I enjoyed diner with Mom and Katelyn's Dad, and especially with Aaron's sister, Melissa. She intended just to spend time with her little brother, but then she got a call from her dad that she had to take in the kitchen.

"So Aaron" My Mom started. "I heard you going on a trip to the lodge."

"Yeah, My dad and Mr. Ro'meave wanted me and Garroth to go and fix it up and Nicole is coming along for the trip." Aaron answered.

"What?" Melissa said to the phone with a concern look. "What happen to them?" She asked as everyone at the table stared. "That cannot be right...how can one man do all that damage in just one night?...I-I'm sorry that happened...Okay, thanks for the heads up." Melissa said calmly and hangs up the phone.

"What was that about?" Aaron asked Melissa and she looks at him from the kitchen.

"Do you know that site that is not that far from here?" She asked.

"Yeah, our dad put his money on that place. Why?"

"Some maniac killed almost everyone there."

"What?" I exclaimed Aaron stares at Melissa with great shock.

"Police are going door to door in the neighborhood, just to see if they can flush who ever did out." Melissa said.

"Oh-boy" Katelyn's dad said.

"And advising everyone to stay in they're homes." Melissa finished.

"Oh, this is going to be long day." Mom mutter.

"So, wait...your like, stuck here?" Aaron had to asked.

"Pretty much so." Melissa answered.

…

5 hours later

Melissa POV – After a long wait the police found the killer who was already dead, killed by his own weapon. They say that he was wearing weird armor and had a sword with a red blade on it and it has no fingerprints but his own. Everyone believes that he killed himself after what he did.

At least I can go home and get some shut eye. I was already driving after saying bye to everyone.

The sun was set down a half an hour ago.

As I was driving back home, I found someone wearing red and black who eyeing me as I go by.

This getting weirder and weirder.

…

Aphmau POV – I woke up the next morning ready to start the day with Aaron on his bed, some nice sun rays to light up the room, a nice breeze from the open window and- wait, an open window?

I went over the window and close it. I could have sworn that it was close when we got to bed.

I went into the close to get change into my daily outfit. I came back out and found Aaron looking at some old book.

"Hey, Aph. Is this your dairy?" Aaron asked showing the 200 year old book.

"No." I answered.

"It has your name right on the cover."

"What?" I said and Aaron handed me the book. It was MY name written in cursive on the cover. "How can it be mine? This book is like 200 years old."

"Forget how can it be yours, I like to know where it came from." Aaron said.

Both of our eyes widened in realization and we both slowly looked at the window that was opened when I got up.

"Aaron" I said.

"Aph" He replied.

"I think- I think someone sneaked into our house." I said with worry. I can tell Aaron had the same idea.

"Stay here, I'm going to check downstairs." He said as he left the room.

I stared at the front and back of the old dairy, then I scan through the pages and it was more cursive writing.

Aaron then came back into the room.

"Anything?" I asked.

"No, everything is still here." Aaron said and stares at the dairy. "What do you think that is?" He asked well I'm looking through the pages.

"I don't have the slightest clue." I answered then a piece of paper slipped out of the book.

The paper looked more newer than the book, but it looks like it is 40 years and it is written in normal handwriting. Aaron was looking over my shoulder.

"It's addressed to my mom." I said.

"You think she'll know something about this?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know. We should go over and ask her."

"Good idea, Aph." Aaron said as both of our stomach growled.

"Let's get some breakfast first." I suggested.

…

Sylvana POV – I was reading a book on the sofa in peace until the doorbell rings. I wasn't expecting anyone to come over today.

"I wonder who that could be." I heard Eric in the kitchen.

He went to answer the door.

"Hey Aaron. Hey Aphmau, are you here for my strawberry puffs?" I heard Eric greeting them.

I dropped the book ran over to see my Miha.

"No thank you, we're actually here ask my mom something." Aphmau asked.

"Miha!" I cut in front of Eric to greet my Miha. "So great to see you and...you two." I greeted Aaron with a fake smile. "Come in. Come in." Aaron and Aphmau sat on the sofa and Eric and I sat on another sofa.

"So, Sylvana. How's your morning going." Aaron asked.

"So far so good if that's that a way to put it." I answered.

"Hey mom, can we asked you something?" Aphmau asked.

"Anything, Miha. Anything." I said as she show an old book to me.

"Are you familiar with this dairy by any chance?" Miha asked.

My widened up eye stared at that book. I saw it before...I know that book from a long time ago.

"A-Aphmau...where did you...get that book?" I stutter with the reminder of someone I knew.

"Someone crept through our bedroom window and left this in our room. We're hoping that you would know about this." Aphmau explained.

I was silent for a moment.

"Aphmau...I grown up with someone who was very close to me and you were...named after her." I explained.

"oh" Miha said sounding sorry.

"She used to fight in the military back then. Each time she would come home and I would welcome her in open arms. I saw reading this time to time. She was so tone into it. I asked about it and she said it has stories about Irene and defined beast. She didn't explain it much or even wanted to and I respected that then I said we be always there for each other."

"What happened to her?" Aaron asked.

"Well" I started. "She one day she was acting weird like something happened and the next day, she disappeared without one word...without one trace and...they never found her."

"Why...Sylvana" Eric said. "I'm sorry that happened."

"Don't be. The only thing you can do in life is to keep moving forward." I reassured.

"Sorry, but" Aphmau started. "We also found this note in one of the pages and it is addressed to you." She hand over the note to me and I read it without reading out loud.

Dear Sylvana

I'm sorry to take off without telling you, but I had my reasons. By the time your reading this, I'm either away or worst.

Why? Because someone by the name of Lora was doing awful choices and was about to make even worst choices. She was about to make something to make other people to do thing against they're will.

She had to be stopped. I don't know if I'm going to come back or not, but if I don't then I want you to do something for me.

I never got to tell you this or even have the guts to do so.

But way before our time, my soul has cursed with reincarnation along with a few more people that my body is destined to meet. Every time I would die, I will be reborn into the same body with the same personality and a different intent. That would mean that I'll be a different person from my previous life.

As far fetched as it sounds, but it is real either you believe it or not. Just do me one promise, give this dairy to the next Aphmau you meet and explain everything about the reincarnation. Look after her like she your own baby girl, and let her be her own person.

Don't tell anyone about this unless you trust them with your life.

You were always there for me Sylvana.

I love you as a sister

Aphmau

I stared at the letter in disbelieve. This is so much to take in. reincarnation? Is that even a thing.

I looked at my Miha while thinking back about the face of my best friend. I looked at the note and back at Aphmau, then I realize that MY Miha is the Aphmau after HER.

"Mom...are you okay?" Aphmau asked with worry.

Aaron looked concerned also.

The note said to give this dairy to her along with everything I know about reincarnation so far, but I don't know anything about it yet. Worst of all, what if she isn't ready to take this in. I knew right then that I have to make a hard choice.

I folded the note and stuff it into my pocket.

Sorry Aphmau

"Aphmau...thank you showing me this." I said and pulled my Miha into a hug. "Can I have that dairy?" I asked as pull apart.

"Of course mom" Aphmau answered handing me the book.

"Can you give me and Eric some space? I need some time to take this in." I asked.

"Alright...just take care of yourself. Okay, mom?" She said and I nodded.

Miha headed out of the door. Aaron followed her and then looked back at me.

"I'm really...about what happened...to her." Aaron said and I nodded in respawnice.

I closed the door on they're way out and turned to Eric.

"Can I trust you, Eric?" I asked.

"Of course, Sylvana. You can always trust me." He answered calmly.

I took the note out of my pocket and told to read it. When he got done, he looked at me with disbelieve.

"Why, Sylvana. You don't think..." Eric stopped.

"That could be a possibility, Eric. But I don't think that she ready to take THAT in yet." I explained.

"This said that 'along with a few more people that my body is destined to meet.' Could my sweet-pea, Katelyn, possibility be one of those FEW." Eric said concerned.

"I know, Eric. But we cannot tell them. Not until they're ready."

"Well...alright, Sylvana. I trust you because you trust me." Eric said and we both hugged. "Would my strawberry puffs make you feel better?"

"Oh, Eric. You know just the right things to say."

…

Two weeks before minecraft dairies season 3

Aphmau POV – We were on ship on our way to the phoenix capital and we are going to stay there for at least 9 days just to everyone time to set up a birthday party for Alina.

"Mommy!" Lilith called out to me with Alina by her side.

"Where are we going, Mommy!" Alina asked.

"Why, were going to the phoenix capital for a few days and we are to have the most fun together." I answered with excitement.

"YAY!" They both cheered and started to chase each other around the deck.

"That's my girls." I said with a warming smile.

…

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am going back to this again. The reason why I stopped in the first place is that the story wasn't really thought through.**

 **It seems like a good when I started the first chapter and realized that I had no idea on who to continue this.**

 **But thanks to two other fanfiction writers who tried to make MCD and Mystreet crossover possible and discontinued.**

 **It had given me a few ideas.**

 **There is going too be a big time to season 5 and this is also now an AU.**

…

 **Chapter 2**

After season 5 ended. (Aphmau POV) Well, everyone knows that Aaron turned me except for Katelyn and Travis. I don't know what will happen next.

I went to the bedroom where Aaron and I sleep and met Aaron.

"Hey, babe." Aaron greeted.

"Hey, Aaron." I greeted back. "They took it worse than we thought, didn't they?" I asked and Aaron.

"It was," Aaron answered.

"Let's not worry about." I try to the subject. "Melissa did lighten the mood. Let's not ruin it, okay?" I said and hugged Aaron.

"Guys" Lucinda called. "You need to see this." She said urgently.

We all came downstairs to the living room and found Lucinda, Garroth, and Kwaii~chan at the table.

We all look at an newspaper that said ultimas confirmed and we were all shocked by the news.

"I-it can't be" Aaron exclaims.

"How did it happened?" Kwaii~chan asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Hey, guys" Melissa greeted as she was coming down the stairs. "What's going on-" Her expression changed when she saw the newspaper.

"Melissa, did you know about this?" Aaron asked.

Melissa stood there for a second before answering. "Yes...b-but Dad said that there just rumors. There's nothing to be-"

"Hey guys" Travis greeted as he walks in with Katelyn and joins the group and Melissa hid the paper before they did.

"What's going on here?" Katelyn asked.

"Nothing" I answered.

"Miha?" My Mom came in from the kitchen. "I didn't know we're expecting someone to come over." She said.

"Neither did I," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Katelyn asked. "You called us to come over."

"What?" I exclaim. "No I did-" It was that then I saw someone in black and red armor threw a potion at us and it exploded into smoke. When it cleared, we were all gone.

…

When I woke up, I was laying on the grass in the middle of a forest and had no memory on how I got here. I got up and my back hurting and.

IThen I remembered what happened at the house.

"Lucinda! Katelyn! Aaron!" I called, but no answer. "Everyone! Where are you!" Still no answer. I think that we got separated.

I pull out my phone to try and call someone, but there was no signal around here.

'Maybe I should look around and see what I could find. That potion can't possibly teleport me that fair.'

I walked a strat path for what seems like a mile and found what looks like a town, but why is it so...medieval.

"Hey, you over there!" Someone called out from behind.

"Ah!" I jumped and turned around sharply and found a man who is dressed in medieval.

"Sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to-" The knight stopped when he took a closer look at me. "Lady Aphmau?!" He exclaims and there was silence.

"How do you know my name?" I asked confused and the knight was confused as well.

"Ma'am, you're the lord of Phoenix Drop, remember?" He asked.

'Lord of Phoenix Drop? Now really confused.'

"But besides that" The knight change the subject. "May I ask, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, a friend of my had a potion incident involved me and ended up here, but where am I exactly?" I explained and asked.

"Why Bright Port of course and you also been here a couple of times." He explains.

"What are talking about?" I asked.

"I mean you sometimes come here and see lady Katelyn or warn-"

"Wait, Katelyn's here too?" I asked offhand.

"Well...yes. You appointed her as commanding officer." He explained. "Would you want me to bring you to her?" He asked.

"Um...yes," I answered and started following him.

'I'm so confused on what is going on.'

…...

(MS Katelyn POV) I've had what could be the world's worst headache when woke up in the middle of the forest. What was that smoke in the first place?

Anyways, When I was looking around I found some medieval town and...it is civilized? The people around here are medieval as well and giving me strange and surprised impressions which is confusing. Did I go back in time or something?

"Katelyn?" A familiar voice from behind.

…

(Leona POV) I'm glad that I went to Bright Port with Aphmau, Garroth, Travis, and Lucinda just to get away from that idiot, Yip.

Even though I got a lecture from Katelyn for breaking her window just 30 seconds ago and of course Aphmau was there. But, oh well. Better get something to eat.

I and Aphmau walked out of the fortress and met with Travis, Garroth, and Lucinda. We all walked down the walkway and found Katelyn ahead of- wait...Katelyn?

"What the?" Aphmau exclaimed.

"Didn't you just saw her in the office a minute ago?" Travis calmly asked.

Aphmau rushed toward Katelyn and I followed her.

"Katelyn?" Aphmau called and Katelyn turns around.

"Aphmau?" Katelyn said looking confused.

"How did you get from there," Aphmau said pointing to the tower where Katelyn's office is at. "To there?" She points to where Katelyn is at now. "And what with the strange clothes?" Aphmau pointed out and I noticed that before she did.

"What with the- I was going to ask the-" The FAKE Katelyn stopped as I was growling at her.

"That's not Katelyn! Her sent is different!" I yelled and Aphmau narrow-eyed Katelyn's imposer.

"Katelyn, where did we first meet?" Aphmau asked.

"I-in high school." Katelyn answered.

"Okay, definitely not her." Aphmau said and I grabbed Katelyn's copy by the right arm as Garroth got the other.

"Whoa," A Phoenix guard exclaim. "What is going on-" He stopped at the first sight of Aphmau.

He looked the other way toward what could be another imposer but this it Aphmau's and she is shock to see another one of her self.

"Grab her as well." The real Aphmau said.

Two Phoenix guards grabbed the fake by the arms as well.

"What are we going to do with them?" I asked.

"Put them in the cell hold." Our Aphmau ordered. "I'll be dealing with them, soon."


End file.
